


Keeping Warm

by HerNameIsCaroline



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsCaroline/pseuds/HerNameIsCaroline
Summary: I wrote another Virgin Butch fic because I'm a sappy bitch





	Keeping Warm

“You! Nosebleed!”

Riley swung around, recognizing the voice of Butch DeLoria as he called out to her down the vault hallway. Her grip on her bat tightened. If he tried to stop her, she’d crack his head open in an instant to make up for the years of torment she’d endured.

“You gotta help me!”

_ That _ wasn’t what she expected.

“Like hell I do, Butch. Get out of my way.”

“Please, it’s my mom. Radroaches have her trapped. I know I fuck with ya a lot, but it’s my  _ mom. _ ”

Riley had never seen him so desperate. His eyes were wild with fear, pleading silently for her to follow him to his home and to his mother’s aid.

“What’s the matter,  _ Butchie _ . Afraid of some bugs?” She teased him, but ran to his quarters anyways. No matter how Butch mistreated her, she couldn’t let Ellen die in cold blood. She’d at least try.

There were three roaches cornering the woman when they arrived. She was in a drunken stupor, as usual, and seemed confused by the sirens blaring as well as the bugs approaching her. Three quick shots from Riley’s pistol, and they were down. Butch ran forward and hugged his mom before sitting her down on her bed and joining Riley in the living room. He gripped her shoulder just as she was about to bolt from the room and continue her escape.

“Thank you. I mean it.” He removed his leather jacket and handed it to her. “Look, I know this doesn’t make up for… well, anything, but who knows what’s gonna be out there. You need all the protection you can get.”

Riley took the jacket and reluctantly shrugged it on.

“I still don’t like you, DeLoria.”

“Yeah, whatever Pipsqueak.”

They both spoke gently and she gave him a pensive look, lips pressed tightly together, before running back into the fray and on her way out of the vault.

* * *

 

The past few months had been a nightmare in Vault 101. It wasn’t long after Riley left that the dwellers became divided. Some folks, like Amata and Mr. Brotch felt like the vault needed to be opened. Most of them wanted to trade with outsiders, get information, all that junk. Butch just wanted out. It had been weeks since Amata sent out her little distress message, and Butch just kept telling her that there’s no way Riley was gonna get it. Even if she did, why the hell would she come back here?

That made it all the more jarring for him when she actually turned up.

“Damn, look who’s come waltzing back into the vault. It takes some real balls coming back here after everything you and your dad screwed up.”

He was on his ass before it registered that she had pulled back her fist.

“Shut your fat fucking mouth, Butch, before I shut it for you. Now you gonna be useful and take me to Amata, or should I just find my own way?”

He held his cheek as it pulsed with pain and pointed to the hallway behind him.

“C-Clinic…”

Butch stumbled his way after Riley, who he barely found recognizable. She was covered head to toe in grime and dried blood, and she had a scar across her cheek that seemed to be newly healed. Her hair was still in its messy bun, though, and her furrowed brow was all too familiar for Butch. She looked… older. It’s hard to believe she’s the same nineteen year old that had just left the vault.

Some resemblance of her personality could be seen when she saw Amata. Riley broke into a teary smile and pulled her into a tight hug. Then, Freddie Gomez rose from his place on the floor and pulled her in for an embrace as well. This seemed odd to Butch, but he figured they had  been friends too, so he didn’t think much about it. They made their reunion brief before Riley asked Amata for details on what had been happening. She explained that her father had gone nuts, and she asked that Riley try to talk some sense into him about the outside.

“Pft. Amata, do you really think that’s going to work? Nothing I say would help. I agree, you should be allowed to come and go as you please, but it’s hell out there. An absolute shit-show. Have you ever seen someone’s brains get blown out over a bottle of water, Amata? Because I have. Nothing I say is gonna change his mind, and if anything you might wanna reconsider. You’re gonna be inviting a lot of trouble by opening your doors.”

“This is something we need to do. Our numbers have been dwindling each generation, this isn’t optional. We’re going to die out down here.”

Riley shrugged. “I’ll help you do what you think is best, Ams. I trust your judgement.”

And just like that, within an hour, the Overseer stepped down. Butch didn’t know how the hell that woman did it, but she convinced the lunatic to free them all, and name Amata in his place. Despite whatever she thought about the outside, Riley couldn’t help celebrating with everybody when she shared the news.

“Thank you, Riley. Truly from the bottom of my heart. You’re a hero! But… Not many people in this vault agree with me on that.” Amata took her friend’s hands. “Riley, I’m sorry but… You need to leave.”

“You… what? You’re kicking me out?”

Amata smiled sadly at her.

“I have to start thinking about the good of the residents in this vault, now. I need to keep the peace—”

“ _ Keep the peace? _ The peace  _ I _ just negotiated for you? Was I not a resident here like everyone else until  _ your father _ tried to have me killed?”

“Riley, almost everyone sees you and your dad as the causes of this mess.”

“I had  _ nothing  _ to do with my dad’s decisions, I had to get out to save my own skin! He didn’t even want me to find him! You should’ve seen his face when he saw me, like he was seeing a ghost! Don’t act like I wasn’t betrayed by him too!”

“I’m not backing down on this, Riley… I just hope that we can part ways as friends.” She squeezed Riley’s hands and looked at her pleadingly.

“Fuck you, Amata.” Butch could practically see the venom fly from Riley’s mouth as she threw Amata’s hands down and marched out of the room. Mr. Brotch followed close behind and, almost automatically, so did Butch. He entered their conversation after it had started.

“—so sorry that it’s happening like this. I don’t think it’s right. Maybe I should—”

“No, Mr. Brotch, really. You’ve done more than enough for me over the years. Don’t risk being exiled for me.”

“Well… Say hi to James for me, at least.”

“He’s dead.”

Mr. Brotch recoiled. “Oh, I… I’m so sorry.”

“’S fine. Just miss someone having my back out there.”

“Take me with you.” Butch felt like he was hearing the words come from someone else, not himself.

“Excuse me, DeLoria?”

“Take me with you. I’m an okay shot. I wanna get the fuck outta this vault, I know that much. Let me come with you.”

Mr. Brotch’s head swiveled between the two of them as Riley stared him down. Eventually she relented.

“Fine. But no delusions about who’s leading who out there, got it? We take the jobs  _ I  _ decide, and I don’t want you complaining about shit.”

“Fine, deal. Let’s just get going.”

“You understand that you’re agreeing to live without clean food and water in irradiated waste, right? This isn’t gonna be easy.”

“It’s better than here.”

Riley shrugged and nodded to Mr. Brotch before gesturing for Butch to follow her down the hall and to the vault door.

* * *

 

The sunlight was absolutely blinding at first. And hot. Riley gave Butch a minute to adjust before drawing her laser pistol.

“I don’t have any spare equipment for you on me. I got a place in the town ‘bout a mile south east of here. Just keep up.”

It took them less than an hour to reach the town, Megaton, and Butch followed Riley up the various ramps and stairways to her home. It was the complete opposite of everything the vault had been. It was rusty, dimly lit, grungy, and best of all it was  _ home _ . She dropped her knapsack to the floor with a thump and went upstairs to rummage around in her dresser. She had chosen to decorate the home with pre-war furniture. It was just the coziest to her. After finding a clean white t-shirt and jeans, she returned to Butch idling around the living room and tossed them to him.

“Here. Clean as it gets out here. Feel free to change in the bedroom.”

He did as instructed, and came back downstairs to see Riley sipping a beer as she spaced out on the couch.

“So, this what you been doin’ out here the whole time?”

“If you’re gonna sass me, you can leave.” Butch shut his mouth real fast after that. “I just lost the last bit of home I had left, I think I deserve a drink.”

“Well, be thankful you have me at least, Pipsqueak.”

She glared at him. “Why the hell would I be thankful for that?”

“Well… Damn, it’s better than nothin’ ain’t it?”

“We’ll see.”

Things were strained between the two for a long time. Eventually, they got the hang of tolerating each other, and even had a few laughs here and there. Butch had been a little overwhelmed when they first joined up, and it took him a while to learn the ropes. He had been a pretty terrible shot, so Riley had to teach him to aim properly before anything else. Once that was taken care of, he adjusted just fine.

Due to the lack of space in Riley’s home, Butch had been sleeping on the couch downstairs while she took the bed. That deal had worked just fine, but a cold front was due in the Wastelands, and Butch found himself curled up under his blanket one night, teeth chattering and miserable. Riley knew he must be freezing down there. Thankfully she had salvaged a rusty old space heater way back when, and got it working before the weather change. All animosity between them had faded by this point. After all, they had to rely on each other now. She had his back and he had hers, and it’s hard to not become friends after that. The childhood bullying seemed like a million years ago, and after hearing what Butch went through as a kid, it was easy to see why he was the way that he was. It didn’t make his actions okay, but Riley could at least forgive him.

She grumbled once her mind was made up and threw back her covers before tip toeing her way down the stairs. Butch groaned as she nudged him awake. He had finally fallen asleep after suffering for hours.

“Get up, DeLoria, before I come to my senses.”

“Wha’s goin’ on?” He mumbled.

“C’mon, you’re sleeping upstairs so you don’t freeze to death.”

Eventually Butch made it to his feet, his eyes heavy and his hair sticking up at odd angles. Riley’s heart skipped a beat at his disheveled appearance. Once his mouth stopped running, she could actually see that he was kinda cute.

“I’m not makin’ you sleep out here, Riley…”

But her back was already to him as she made her way back upstairs.

“Who said that was an option? Now get your ass up here.”

Suddenly Butch was wide awake. Did she really mean for him to share the only bed in the house with her? He felt himself grow hot with nerves and embarrassment. He’d started to feel some… things for Riley recently, though he hated to admit it. He would find himself watching her as she fiddled with some contraption or another on her workbench, or as she sipped a Nuka Cola and listened to the radio, or as she laid back on the couch, her legs kicked up across his lap and she read an old Grognak comic… That had suddenly become one of his favorite things to do. Just watching her.

He hesitated in Riley’s doorway.

“Feel free to return to the couch, Butch. I thought I was doing you a favor here.”

“Nah, I’m just… Are you sure this won’t be weird for you?”

“I’ve done weirder.” Riley slid herself into the bed and left the covers lifted for Butch to join her. His legs turned to lead, but he forced himself forward anyway. The effect was immediate. He sighed as he snuggled into the covers, his back to the heater toasting up nicely as well. He let his eyes fall shut, but at the prickling feeling on the back of his neck, opened them again. Riley’s face was inches from his, her eyes boring into him.

“I got somethin’ on my face, Pipsqueak?”

“Just happy you aren’t shivering anymore, asshole.”

Butch frowned at her. Although he was significantly warmer, he was hanging halfway off the bed to avoid touching her. Riley seemed to read his thoughts.

“I don’t have cooties, DeLoria. You can scooch a bit closer.” Butch stammered at the suggestion and Riley rolled her eyes. “What are you, ten? I don’t bite, Butch.”

She laced her arms around his waist and pulled him forward, making his arms fall around her back. She was a little embarrassed at her own forwardness, and buried her face in his chest to hide it. Butch felt his heart pounding away. Surely she must hear it, but if she did she made no comment. Instead it was Butch who broke the silence.

“Say, Pipsqueak… Did you ever… like anyone down in the vault?”

Riley tensed up. Why was he asking this all of a sudden? 

“Is that a joke? Butch, I dated Freddie Gomez for like six months when we were younger.”

“What? When?”

“Eh, we started dating just before we took the G.O.A.T. We got too busy to really see each other, so it ended mutually. Wasn’t all that enthralling.”

Butch felt his next question catch in his throat, but fought through it.

“So, did you guys ever fuck or whatever?”

“God, Butch. Quite the romantic, aren’t we? Why are you even asking?”

Butch shrugged. “Just curious.”

“No, we didn’t  _ fuck _ , Christ. We were a bit young, you know?”

“So, you still a virgin, Nosebleed?”

Butch felt Riley shift her legs nervously.

“Now, I didn’t say  _ that _ , I just never slept with anyone in the vault.”

Butch couldn’t help feeling jealousy flare in his chest. She had slept with guys out here, while they were all wasting away in the vault? It wasn’t her fault, since she had no clue they needed help, but the feeling was still there. He had to admit after all this time that he had something of a crush on her growing up, but since she hated his guts, their fights were the only times she paid him any mind. He realized now that if he’d just been nice to her, things could’ve gone a little better, but the past is the past.

“What about you? Surely you fooled around with Susie Mack, the way she was droolin’ over you all the time.”

“Hell no! She’s, uh… Not my type.”

“What, gorgeous blonde isn’t your type?” Riley scoffed.

“Not really, no.”

“Then what  _ is _ your type?”

“Thi-This is getting’ weird, let’s just go to sleep…”

“Nuh-uh, you started all this! Come on, you had to like  _ someone _ back in the vault, who was it?”

“Nobody.”

“Liar.”

“Drop it, Nosebleed.”

“Ooh, ouch, Butchie. Come on, just tell me.”

“I said drop it!”

“Come on!”

“It was  _ you _ , alright?!”

Riley’s eyes were wide as Butch turned bright red.

“I’m gonna go back to the couch--”

“Butch…” Riley gripped the front of his t-shirt to stop him from going. He looked at her in disbelief, lips slightly parted. “Stay…”

She tugged him close and brushed her lips against his chin, leaving a gentle kiss along his stubbly jaw.

“Wh-What are you doing…”

“Puttin’ that mouth of yours to good use…”

She pressed her lips to his, making his breathing hitch and his eyes fall shut. Her lips were so soft, yet the kiss was commanding in a way. He sighed into it, only to tense up again when he felt her drag her tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips, allowing her to slide her tongue into his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to do at first. She swirled her tongue against his, pressing into the roof of his mouth, withdrawing to suck gently at his bottom lip… it was dizzying. She bit down and Butch surprised himself with a moan. This seemed to spur her on even more and she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him forward and even deeper into their feverish kissing.

Butch began exploring her mouth, following her lead and mimicking her motions. He seemed to be doing well, because she moaned into his mouth, making his jeans grow tight. Riley let one of her hands fall to his hip and sneak its way up his shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath, separating from her with a smack as she gently grazed her nails along his chest. She rid him of his shirt and tossed it to the side before she set to work nibbling up and down his neck, paying special attention to his collarbone.

“Shit, Riley…” He gasped. “The fuck are we doin’?”

“The inevitable…”

He chuckled and cupped her face, pulling her round to just look at her for a moment. She was flushed and her lips were a little swollen. Her heart swelled at the look in his eye. This wasn’t just lust, he was looking at her with endearment. He ran his thumb along her cheek, tracing her scar, and his eyes searched every inch of her face. Her lips, her freckles, her eyes… He leaned in and planted another tender kiss on her lips.

She pushed herself up and lifted her own shirt over her head before reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. Butch’s breath caught and he looked away from her bared chest. Riley couldn’t stop her laugh from escaping; for all his talk when he was a teenager, Butch was really quite shy.

“You’re allowed to look at me, Butch…” She said gently, caressing his cheek and turning his face back towards her. Their lips met again and she let her hand trace down his toned chest, stopping at his belt and fumbling with the buckle. She disposed of it quickly and he eagerly kicked off his jeans, but grew hesitant when she tugged at his boxers.

“Riley, I’m a lil’ nervous…” He breathed.

“We can stop at any time, Butch. Just say the word.”

He nodded, but still pulled her lips back to him and unbuttoned her pants. After a bit of clumsy stripping, they separated and looked at one another. He couldn’t help but grow even more flustered as her eyes scanned over him hungrily and she bit her lip. Thankfully, he was soon distracted by the sight of her. He had never so much as kissed a girl before, let alone seen one naked. He couldn’t stop himself from staring until he felt her hand rest on his thigh.

“Can I touch you, Butch?”

His heart hammered in his ears, so he barely heard his own response.

“Only if I can return the favor…”

She smiled at him and traced her hand up to his hip, then along his pelvic bone until she dragged a finger up his length, grinning at the way he moaned and his brow furrowed. She began stroking him, slow and steady, and he tangled his fingers in her hair and pressed his forehead to hers. She hummed happily, unable to tear her eyes away from the perfect expressions Butch was making.

“And we’re only  _ just  _ getting started, DeLoria…”

“Heh… Go easy on me…”

She slid her other hand from his shoulder down the rest of his figure, eventually lacing her fingers with his and lifting his hand to her lips. He raised an eyebrow at her, nearly fainting when she stared him dead in the eye and placed two of his fingers in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around them, making him moan quietly again, and then guided his newly-wet fingers down between her legs. Her hand stayed folded over his as she showed him how to massage her clit. She eventually took her hand back when he got the hang of things.

He couldn’t look away from her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her skin starting to shine with a layer of sweat, and Butch felt himself getting close to climax. He was disappointed when she pulled away, her lips curling into a sly grin.

“Not yet, baby…”

His head fell to her shoulder as he groaned in frustration.

He felt her lace her legs around him, urging him forward until his tip pressed at her entrance.

“Butch…”

He met her eyes once more. They looked heavy, almost sleepy, and her voice sounded so desperate when she whispered his name…

“Are you ready…?”

He could barely choke out a ‘yes’ before she tightened her hold on him and pressed him into her.  _ God _ , she was already so wet. Butch braced himself on his forearms on either side of her head; she laced her arms around his neck, head falling back in a moan.

“God, Butch!”

His stomach flipped. He couldn’t believe what was happening, how  _ amazing _ she felt, that any of this could be real. That he could be so lucky. Instinct took over and he started to thrust, slow and gentle. She panted with each motion, only making his chest feel tighter as desire swept over him.

His voice was barely audible, she almost didn’t hear him say it.

“I love you, Riley…”

She had never heard him sound like this. There was no false confidence, no cocky attitude as he whispered his confession, as they softly made love. Riley pulled him into a sloppy kiss and thrust her hips to meet his motions. She felt the familiar burn of orgasm start to grow in the pit of her stomach. Her thrusts became more desperate, her kiss became more longing, and soon she was pulling him tight against her and gasping his name.

The sensation was entirely too much for Butch to handle and he was soon to follow, spots bursting behind his eyelids as he panted with each twitch as he came. Butch flopped back onto the mattress and tried to catch his breath. His arm still laid across her stomach and their legs were tangled together. The sounds of their ragged breathing were the only sounds in the house besides the hum of the space heater.

“Riley…?”

“Yeah, Butch?”

“I’m not cold anymore…”

The couple dissolved into a fit of laughter and rolled to face one another, pulling each other close in an embrace before drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
